Worst Surprise
by Chriskratt99
Summary: Instead of his family giving him a present, he gave them one. He comitted a tragic thing on his own birthday... all because of one lame trick his girlfriend twin sister played on him... now they Chris and AViva had lost their son, the one they loved the modt, and chris is out for revenge, for the person who cost his son's life... Even if Joey DID survive... No one could stop him...
1. Chapter 1

Joey sat at his desk bored, thinking. _Today is my birthday, and no one seems to care… 15 years of my life, 15 for Pete's sake! Not even my parents care… _He wiped a tear, _come on Joey... pull yourself together… _He mentally slapped himself, and got to writing his song. Then again, his girlfriend had told him to meet her at 5pm in the park. SO he did. He spent a while at the park with her, and eventually they began to make out. It soon became 10pm, and she led him to the high school. "What are we doing here so late?" "Well, follow me." She led him inside the gym, and joey slapped himself. "Oh yea! I have a concert to do today!" Becky giggled at her boyfriend's forgetfulness, and Joey ran onstage. He began to sing his most special songs, trying to make someone notice it was his birthday.

Back stage, Becky smiled, and showed him a paper. "What is it?" "Read." He read it, and fainted. "Uh…" Becky ran to get Aviva, and she laughed. "Oh, the Kratts tend to do that when they're shocked… Chris did that too..." "Well… He's going to be a dad." "Oh, no wonder... Chris fainted when I told him about Joey… I mean, he is only 15." The girls giggled, and Aviva sat Joey up. "Son… And don't think I forgot my own son's birthday…" She smirked, and poked Joey playfully. "Hey..." He chuckled, and hugged Becky. "Congrats Becky…" He smiled, and smirked. "Sorry I fainted..." "Blame Chris." Aviva blurted out, and Joey laughed. "Genes eh?" "They can be so annoying sometimes eh?" "Yep," He chuckled, and kissed her cheek. After they got home, Joey sighed. "I wonder how much of my parents I act like…" "Good bye." "Oh want me to lead you home?" "NO, I mean bye. I'm breaking up with you." "Huh?" Joey looked up, and she slapped him. "You are an idiot, like every boy!" She left running, and Joey remained silent, thinking. _My life… I've had enough… fine. I'll do what every singer ends up doing. Suicide. _He grabbed a knife, and ran to his room. He drugged himself while thinking some more. _Is this what they wanted? They wanted me to die, I'll die. _He wiped his tears away sadly, and picked up the knife. He closed his eyes, and his life flashed by as the knife sliced through his chest, and he fainted on the bed, of pain, and the loss of blood. Immediately Aviva came to the room when she heard her son's shouts of pain, and covered her mouth trying not to scream herself. "My son…" She murmured, and Chris walked up behind her. "What's wrong?" "Our son... He committed…" She wouldn't finish, she just couldn't, all Chris heard was his wife's sobs against his chest. He knew aviva was very sensible, and her emotions were told by cries or hugs. This was a tight sad hug, and crying in his chest usually, involved a plea for help. "My poor boy…" Was all he heard, and eventually, Chris peeked inside to see his son too, in the same way aviva had found him. "Aviva… I'm so sorry.." He murmured, but he knew one thing. Whoever cost his son's life, would have to pay….


	2. Chapter 2

Chris called an ambulance, and they took him away. Aviva went outside for a moment, and Chris watched her from the window as he fiddled with his pocket. He felt disappointed that Aviva reacted that way, but then again, she was his mother and he was his father... He gripped a piece of metal in his pocket, and opened the locket up. He sighed when he saw it was his family, and then realized something. Aviva loved her son most of all, she was very careful of him, and... It was too much for his mind to think of. He casually walked outside, and sat next to Aviva. He felt like he was in middle school again, trying to help her feel better. "Aviva?" She wiped her tears away, and offered a weak smile. "Yes?" "Everything is gonna be alright..." He hugged her, letting her look for comfort in him. She found it by nuzzling into his neck, and letting Chris run his hand on her back and head, hearing his soft breathing against her. "Shhh..." He murmured, and Aviva began to feel very soothed. "Don't worry... I'll take you to see Joey first thing tomorrow..." He whispered, and kissed her head. He smiled as Aviva dozed off in his arms, and he picked her up. He took her to the room, and set her down on the bed, pulling off her shoes and pulling the cover on her. She pulled him into the bed sleepily, and hugged him like a teddy bear. The last word Aviva heard before completely blacking out was, "He's gonna be alright..."

The next morning, chris and Aviva entered the hospital to find a the news at his room. "Oh look, its his parents!" Every head turned in their direction, and Aviva began to back up, crashing into Chris. He grabbed her, and hugged her. "Will you let us see our son?" "Please answer us!" "Ugh fine." Chris murmured, and they started asking questions."How do you feel about this?" "No comment..." Was all that Aviva murmured, and slammed the door to his room, She looked at the paper which read critical condition, and she wiped her tears. "My poor son..." Her tears dripped onto his hand, and she looked at the very low steady heart beat. The news reporter watched her from the window, and sighed. "Being a mother is hard isn't it..." Aviva gripped her son's hand, and gave him a little warmth. "A poor little boy..." Was all she heard in her head, and Chris walked up next to her. "Are... You ok?" "No..." She murmured, and looked up to see rage in Chris' eyes. "Uh..." "Do you know where Becky lives?" "Uhm... She's right over there..." Chris pinned her on the wall, and pulled out a knife. "What did you do to my son?!" "Nothing! I just came back from New Mexico! I heard he was here and decided to pay him a visit! I swear!" "Sure you did..." Chris lifted her up, and Aviva grabbed Chris from the collar. "Chris stop!" "Don't touch me!" He threw Aviva against the wall, and she bit her lip. Instead of running away, she grabbed chris again, and kicked him. While he moaned in pain, she pulled his hair. "Leave me alone!" Chris threw her against the wall again, and she got up. "Chris... I don't want to hurt you..." "You love him more than me... What am I? Trash?" "Chris you're not." "I want revenge on whoever hurt my son..." "Chris... Please." "SHUTUP!" He pushed her outside with so much force,the door lock literally bust. She ran off crying,not wanting anything to do with anyone, and just ran home.

That night, Chris tried to open the bedroom door, and found it locked. "Aviva? Honey?" He heard her sobbing, and Chris unlocked the door. "What?" He saw blood spilled on her shirt, and found her sobbing, drunk. She NEVER got drunk, and if she did, it was rarely. "Uh..." Aviva wouldn't look at him, and Chris opened his arms. "Hug?" She remained silent. "So I was right. You care more about your son than me..." He heard her soft sobs, and walked away.

When Joey got better, he could only stay in the Tortuga. "It was a trick?" Joey asked his fiance, and she sighed. "Yes. It was..." "I'm so sorry baby I didn't know..." "Its ok... At least your alive and get to meet your baby girl." Joey smiled proudly, and on the other hand, Aviva had gray storm clouds over head, pouring heavily. She saw how everyone was happy when she wasn't involved, and began to think. They won't miss me. I know they won't. She packed up her things, and left, leaving her boyfriend and 2 sons behind. One thing she knew, is that Chris was out with murder written all over it, and no one could stop him, no matter how hard they tried...


End file.
